La buena, el malo y ¿Naruto?
by nanako-senpai
Summary: ella quiere salir adelante, él quiere jugar con sus sentimientos sin importar el sufrimiento que pueda causar y él... bueno no quiere lastimar a nadie pero desea conservarlos a ambos, entonces ¿quien es realmente quien?


Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

**La buena, el malo y… ¿Naruto?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologo:  
**

**La buena:**

Hinata Hyuuga es una chica sencilla, cortes, respetuosa y muy hermosa pero como todo el mundo también tiene sus defectos como su timidez en exceso y su falta de confianza en si misma, con 18 años de edad intenta sobrevivir como persona independiente. Su sueño es convertirse en una gran doctora, ser reconocida por salvar vidas. Con un sueldo promedio y un trabajo de medio tiempo en una floristería logra pagar sus gastos como arriendo, servicios, comida y estudio; pero últimamente el negocio en el cual trabaja ha dejado de dar sus frutos como corresponde por lo que las ventas han disminuido y llevándose consigo parte de su trabajo. A pesar de provenir de una de las familias mas reconocidas de su país, ella tomo un riesgo muy grande al haber abandonado su hogar pues desde la muerte de su madre Hiashi Hyuuga no tolero su debilidad y mucho menos el no haber optado estudiar una carrera que la guiara para poder manejar "Hyuuga Corporation".

De hecho desde que Hinata tiene uso de razón, nunca tuvo anhelos de convertirse en presidenta de la asociación de dicha empresa, pues ella no quería un trabajo en donde todo dependía del dinero, simplemente quería algo que llenara su vida, algo que generara buenas acciones para otros. No negaba que la empresa de su familia no lo hiciera, pero ella no ambicionaba el dinero o si lo hacia pero a su medida. Recordaba perfectamente las últimas palabras de su madre en su lecho de muerte.

"_Solo sigue tu corazón y haz lo que creas correcto para ti y para los demás"_

Desde ese día no se ha detenido a esperar siquiera una opción de ayuda, se prometió a si misma que saldría adelante por sus propios medios, que seria fuerte y que nunca retrocedería a su palabra, ese era su camino a seguir y seguiría siéndolo hasta el ultimo día de su vida, sin importar lo que suceda, sin importar el sacrificio que deba tomar. Pero algo que ella jamás dejaría de lado seria su humildad y por sobre todo su dignidad, sus principios siempre fueron inculcados por su madre pues pasaba más tiempo con ella que con su hermana menor Hanabi, pero aun así todas tres eran muy unidas a pesar de las opiniones de su padre.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**El malo:**

Sasuke Uchiha es un joven descendiente de una de las familias más respetables de Japón, lleva una gran vida con todos los lujos inimaginables. Su personalidad puede describirlo como "único" y realmente la palabra le queda porque en si, Sasuke Uchiha es arrogante, prepotente, antipático, orgulloso, severo y…frio. Esto lo hace único en su especie porque no hay otra persona en el mundo más malcriada que este sujeto, acostumbrado a todos los caprichos que pueda tener, siente la necesidad de pisotear a los demás y hacerse ver como la gran figura que es.

Su conducta se debe a la falta de atención por parte de su padre pues sus esperanzas siempre estuvieron sobre su hijo hermano mayor, igualarlo y sobrepasarlo siempre fue su meta pero aun con todo el empeño impuesto sobre si mismo, no logro darle alcance.

Nació con una gran capacidad mental siendo un prodigio en cualquier área, prácticamente nadie lograba superarlo y eso incluía cualquier mujer en el mundo. Su círculo social no se centraba mucho en amigos mas bien era ocupado por sus cientos de fans que no dejaban un solo segundo de admirarlo. Y como no, si era un dios de dioses, alto, complexión atlética, de ojos negros incomparables, cabello oscuro y rebelde y su estilo de superioridad le daban ese aire que atraía a cualquiera.

Pero ninguna era suficiente para él, jamás creyó en esa palabra llamada amor pues ninguna cumplió nunca sus expectativas y a veces llegaba a convencerse que todas eran igual de descerebradas y despistadas, siempre encima de él averiguando hasta lo imposible para ganar su afecto. Pero él se estaba cansando del mismo juego: te acercas, la seduces y caen en tus brazos y finalmente directo a tu cama. Posiblemente tendría que ir a otro lugar a ver si encontraba verdaderamente un reto, nunca le temió a nada y quería probar algo diferente pero sin complicaciones tampoco.

No es que quisiera enamorarse, sino que quería divertirse a costa de alguien sin tener que mezclar sentimentalismos y demás porque él creía en ese dicho _"vive rápido y muere joven_" y hace ya bastante tiempo que estaba en ese camino. Si, a él no le importaban los problemas de los demás, ni los sentimientos y sufrimientos de otros, solo se preocupaba de su beneficio, satisfacción y regocijo y si para eso tendría que hacerle la vida cuadritos a otro, lo haría porque él aunque para muchas fuera el "hombre perfecto" tenia mas defectos que cualidades. Muchos se lo decían pero él le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran de él, era su vida y nadie tenía derecho a meterse en ella y mucho menos con su comportamiento. En su vida no había cavidad para nadie a excepción de una persona pues la consideraba lo mas importante en el mundo, su mundo e irónicamente era una mujer. Pero ella era la única que podía llenar ese vacio que era ocupado momentáneamente con dolor, amargura, decepción y tristeza, la señora Mikoto Uchiha.

"_tu eres tu y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar_"

Si, el jamás dejaría de ser un patán y jamás dejaría que alguien le pusiera el mundo de cabeza porque un Uchiha se da su lugar como sea sin importar por encima de quien toque pasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Reviews? :D


End file.
